


Lifeline

by Firebull



Series: ObiNaru Ficlets [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Loving Naruto was easy.For the Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019 square: Pining





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do sth else for this, but got stuck hard on that one.

Loving Naruto was an easy thing to do. The younger man all but invited others to do so as he went around changing lives for the better. He had become the sun in many people's lives, showing them a way out of the darkness within their hearts. Even if he had to beat them up while doing so.

As for Obito...well... His hand curled around the phantom warmth that had been there since Naruto separated him from the Jubi and set him free. He got pulled along as the rest had. Naruto had all but demanded a place in his heart and Obito had easily given into it. He had embraced the warmth that he hadn't felt in years. A lifeline to hold onto.

He just wished that he could have a similar spot in Naruto's own heart, but he knew that it wasn't very likely to happen. He had done too many bad things for that. Naruto could be very forgiving, yes, but to fall in love was a whole other thing. 

But for now he would stand at Naruto's side and help him fulfill his dream. Obito would always love him, even if Naruto never returned his feelings.


End file.
